The Past Is Back
by Ice-creamy-life
Summary: Sakuno and Keigo Atobe are married with a son. Ryoma comes back and Atobe childhood friend appears after many years. What happens when Ryoma and Sakuno finally meet after 7 years? AtobeXSakuno RyomaXoc
1. He finally returns

* * *

The Past Is Back

Summary: Sakuno and Keigo Atobe are married with a son. Ryoma comes back and Atobe childhood friend appears after many years. What happens when Ryoma and Sakuno finally meet after 7 years?

Characters: Seigaku regulars, Sakuno, Ann, Hyotei regulars and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT or its character! But I wish to.

* * *

Chapter 1- He finally returns

Atobe Residence

Normal P.O.V.

Atobe Sakuno came down the stairs gracefully heading toward the dining room and there sat her husband Atobe Keigo and her 2 year old son Atobe Hiroto who were both eating a western style breakfast. Sakuno kissed her husband on the cheek and said "Good morning" to her son and husband and seated herself across her from son. Hiroto was born into the Atobe family the following year after Keigo and Sakuno were married and inherited the looks of his father as well as the intelligence and arrogant attitude but also inherited his mother's gentle and caring personality.

"Son since your birthday is coming up what would you like for your special day?" asked a tall proud father.

"Father I want someone to play with!" Hiroto answered cheerfully.

"Honey there will be many people to play with at your birthday party like Takuma (Takeshi and Ann Momoshiro's child) to play with?" Replied Sakuno.

"But mother they will go home after the party!"Sighed Hiroto.

"Sakuno, Hiroto wants a brother or sister, so we better get busy!" said Keigo chuckled glancing at his son.

"...umm we will umm try." A blushing Sakuno said.

* * *

The Cafe

Sakuno P.O.V

I stepped out of the huge limo just outside of my favourite cafe 'Susumu's Cafe' (A/N: not a real place) and I see Ann who was sitting in her usual place.

"Hello Ann chan, how are you?" I said looking at her beautifully selected outfit.

"Great! But you look a bit pale. Have you been worrying?" replied a very curious Ann. Damm she noticed! Well might as well tell her.

"Yes I have been because my son requested something surprising for his birthday present." I answered. I watched as her facial expression change from worrying to smiling.

"Don't worry you have plenty of money to spoil him rotten!" Ann replied smiling. "And there really isn't anything you can't buy for him"

"Well this is something money I can't buy" I said and I can feel my face getting red and hot.

"Tell me what it is and I'll see if I can help" replied Ann

"Umm......"I started to say until I was cut off when Ann screamed "Isn't that Echizen?"

I looked over and it was Echizen Ryoma with the same cat-like eyes and his emerald black hair. All the memories came back to me, the way her simile at me, the way he touched me and the looks he gave me that made my heart tingly. Ann had already gone over to him and I slowly approached them, trying to avoiding looking at him until I looked up and our eyes met. There had been a silence then he said "Sakuno, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Umm yes it has been Echizen kun. Ann chan I have to go umm Keigo just called me to join him for lunch. I will see you next week" I rushed off after I said that.

* * *

Ryoma P.O.V

"Who is this Keigo guy?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Why is Sakuno meeting a guy?

"He is Sakuno's husband. Atobe Keigo remember? and I think you once shaved Atobe san's hair off after a match in the nationals." Ann answered trying not to laugh.

Stupid monkey king married my Sakuno! Why didn't she wait for me? I immediately walked off and wondered into the park where I used to teach Sakuno tennis and the place where we had our first kiss. I sat on the bench that we sat on 8 years ago when I confessed. I always thought she would wait for me.

Ann and Momoshiro Household

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Honey, I am home! How was your day with Takuma?"Ann asked her husband.

"It was great we had some good bonding time! How was your day with Sakuno chan? Is she good?"Asked a happy Takeshi glancing at his wife.

"We saw Echizen Kun and Sakuno chan is a bit worried about Hiroto birthday present. She seemed at bit tensed around Echizen Kun." Said Ann

"So he is finally back but I guess it is too late...." Ann interrupted him and said "Huh? What do you mean too late? For what"

"I guess you don't know. Echizen and Sakuno chan dated in the second and third year of middle school and then one day Echizen just disappear without saying anything, he didn't even leave a note. Sakuno chan was very upset and she suddenly transferred to Hyotei the next year. When she left she said she couldn't cope with her memories with Echizen at Seigaku. After that Sakuno chan said she is dating Atobe and we (Seigaku regulars) tried to stop her because we all thought she and Echizen were the perfect pair. On her wedding day, when we saw her walking down the aisle with the bright smile on her face we all knew that she had made the right choice. We don't really know what happened at Hyotei between Sakuno chan and Atobe but Echizen is too late to take her back now." Takeshi explained

"Oh so that is why Sakuno chan transferred to Hyotei! I never knew that Echizen and Sakuno chan dated" Ann commented

"Well it was hard to tell since Echizen didn't really change but once we followed him at lunch and saw how sweet he was to Sakuno chan. We just laughed and those were good time."Sighed Takeshi "Did Echizen say when he is going to meet with us again?"

"He left without saying anything" said Ann

* * *

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction. My writing isn't that good so please comment on how I could improve it...if you know how. I thought of this plot when I was in the car and I was listening to Wonderful days. It suddenly came into my head, the idea of Sakuno and Ryoma's broken relationship and then the story built on from that. Well I hoped you enjoyed reading the first chapter!_

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Comfort, Insecurity, Suspicious People

The Past Is Back

Summary: Sakuno and Keigo Atobe are married with a son. Ryoma comes back and Atobe childhood friend appears after many years. What happens when Ryoma and Sakuno finally meet after 7 years?

Characters: Seigaku regulars, Sakuno, Ann, Hyotei regulars and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT or its character! But I wish to.

Chapter 2: Comfort, Insecurity, Suspicious People

* * *

Sakuno P.O.V

Atobe Residence

Why did he come back? Why is he here? I still remember the day Ryoma left me and those unhappy memories. Those years where my dream came true and I was so happy why did he just ruin it.

I remember I was joyfully walking the path to Seishun Gakuen until I saw Momo senpai and he informed me of the news that made my heart break.

* * *

_Flashback _

"_Sakuno chan have you heard the news about Echizen?" Momo senpai shouted. _

"_Ryoma kun? Umm no Why?" I replied in a confused tone. _

"_Well Sakuno chan umm. Echizen left to America " Momo senpai responded as he rubbed the back of his head. _

"_EHHHH? What? When? Why didn't he tell me? Why did he leave? " I said _

"_Eiji senpai called me and told me that he saw Echizen at the airport with his parents when he was seeing his cousins off. He was boarding the same plane as them to go to America and......" Before Momo sempai could finish tears came running down my face as I ran into the school and I headed towards the girl's bathroom. After staying in the bathroom I wondered off the campus and went to the place where Ryoma kun had first confessed to me. _

_End Flashback

* * *

_

He caused me so many sad memories and happy ones to and I don't know how to face him now. I can feel myself crying now when I remember his simple but clear confession.

* * *

_Flashback _

_ It was after one our tennis sessions and we decided to take a break with Ryoma drinking ponta and with me drinking water. He suddenly put down his ponta and turned to me. _

_ "Ryuzaki I finally understand myself and I like you" Ryoma said. _

_ "Eh? Ryoma kun did you just say......" I was replying until Ryoma interfered "Sakuno I like you" His cat like eyes staring into my eyes and as he came closer, a hundred of things came into my mind as he kissed me softly and looked at my blushing face. _

_ "I l..i.k.e. y..o..u to.o Ry..om.a ku.n" was all I could say as Ryoma smack his lips on mine. _

_ End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

He will never understand the pain I felt because I gave him my whole heart and the tears I shed for him.

* * *

Keigo P.O.V

I came home finding Sakuno coming to greet me with swollen eyes and I guessed she had been crying but she never cried when she is with me expected when Echizen Ryoma was mention. Ohh did she find out that he was in Japan? I hugged her while she kissed me cheek and wrapped my arms around her waist. I whispered in her ear "Why were you crying? What is the matter?"

She slowly broke away from me and replied "No I wasn't crying" I could hear her voice has change and she couldn't lie to me.

"Sakuno don't lie to me. Your eyes are swollen, your voice has change and I can see the sadness in your eyes. Don't you think that after these years with you I can't tell the difference? I have only seen you cry when Echizen Ryoma is mention" I responded softly as I looked into her eyes.

Her tears came again streaming down her face and she hugged Keigo again who hugged her back.

"I guessing you know that Echizen Ryoma is back. So who was the inconsiderate person that told you?" I said in a harsh tone. Why did someone tell her that he is back? When I said no one should tell her.

"Kei.g..o... h.o.w do y..ou ..w h..e.. is b..a..c..k? I saw .h..i..m w..h..e..n I.. w..as .wit.h .cha.n to..da.y" Sakuno spoke while still crying.

Her red cheeks and the tears she cried on me, I could feel them all and the warm drops of water but I can't not feel the pain she feels. All because Echizen Ryoma!

"Sakuno I knew he was back and I am sorry for not telling you. I scared you will get upset. I guess I couldn't prevent these tears I am so sorry darling" I couldn't look at my wife. All the pain she felt and I couldn't do anything.

"Sakuno will you go back to him if HE wants you back." I emphasis the HE and I started to feel that Echizen Ryoma would take away my life, Sakuno and our child Hiroto.

Sakuno wiped her tears are she slowly and boldly said "I will never leave you because I know the pain you will feel. You were always there for me when Ryoma kun left. I love you but I don't know how to face him. I will never go back to him never. I guess he is going to go to the tennis convention"

I gave a small nod and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Keigo I will go because I am your wife and it is time I face him because I can't burry the past forever. I do not want to cry like this anymore and to be a burden on you." Sakuno replied with sad eyes.

"Sakuno no matter how hard you try you won't be a burden on me and don't force yourself if you can't. Remember I will always support you." I will protect her with my power.

The door opened and realised that it is time Hiroto came home.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The small 2 year old walked hand in hand with his grandfather and saw that her mother eyes were red. He quickly ran over to his mother while his grandfather came over to Keigo. "Son/Father what did you do?" they both yelled at the same time.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. I would never make Sakuno cry" After Keigo replied they glanced at Sakuno.

"It is true it is not his fault and no need to worry. Keigo and I can sort this out." Sakuno responded with a sad simile. Sakuno and Keigo left to head upstairs.

The child and grandfather were still suspicious and wanted to find out more so they could punish this person.

"Grandfather who do you think made mother cry? I still think it is father's fault. He is always so arrogant with his ore-sama stuff." Suggested Hiroto.

"No not your father. No it couldn't be him, he shouldn't be in Japan" mumbled Hiroto grandfather.

* * *

A/N: A really sad chapter and I am sorry I can't really convey it well. I try to get each chapter out as soon as I can and I am sorry again for any grammar and spelling mistakes. If you have any suggestion or idea you want me to put in this story please tell me and I try to find a way to fit it in. Thanks for reading.


	3. Spotting and Plotting

The Past Is Back

Summary: Sakuno and Keigo Atobe are married with a son. Ryoma comes back and Atobe childhood friend appears after many years. What happens when Ryoma and Sakuno finally meet after 7 years?

Characters: Seigaku regulars, Sakuno, Ann, Hyotei regulars and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis!

Chapter 2: Spotting and Plotting

* * *

Normal P.O.V  
Atobe Residence

A certain Atobe was sitting in his luxurious study which was located on the second floor of his dazzling house.

"Yashiro sama, Jeremy sama is here to see you" A maid said quietly to his master.

"Send him in immediately" Yashiro sama said in a stern voice

"Yashiro sama I have gather the information you have wanted and it is true that Echizen Ryoma is in Japan." Jeremy spoke while feeling the angry aura around Yashiro.

"How did he get into Japan? I made the airlines reject his passports!" An extremely angry Yashiro said.

"He was flown in by a private plane provided by Yoshida Rei CEO of Yoshida Sporting Goods. He wanted Echizen Ryoma to be the spokesperson for his company and his passport was accepted by the prime mister himself." Jeremy notified yashiro .

"How dare he go against the Atobe Group! I want you to buy out that company and book an appointment for me to see the prime mister tomorrow." Yashiro shouted with authority

"But.. Yashiro sama that is too soon. There won't be enough time....." Jeremy was cut off.

"No buts and it been too long already. My dearest daughter in-law has been suffering for too long" An angry and concerned father in-law stated.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hiroto  
Hirtoto's P.O.V

It must be all fathers fault, I even told him how much his oresama stuff annoys us. Sometimes I do wonder why mother married father and now mother's upset which means I won't get a brother or sister. I am so bored and now grandpa is not here because he is busy spotting the problem and plotting how to get those two together again. I wonder what grandpa has in mind because he is always so unpredictable. I like grandpa the best! He is always so funny and plays games with me that father thinks are childish. Aren't I a child? So he should play with mother, grandpa and I.

* * *

Sakuno P.O.V

"Keigo, I hope they don't suspect anything especially your father because I don't know what he would do. I need to sort this out with Ryoma because I don't want this burden anymore and I don't want to be a burden on you either." I faced him as I said this while walking towards the wardrobe. I felt like I wanted chocolate ice cream for some reason.

"Sakuno, you are never a burden!"I heard Keigo say but I went into a daze and couldn't hear the rest of it.

"Lets go out for ice cream!" Cheerfully I said and I realised my moods were up and down. Damm it must be those mood swing.

* * *

Keigo P.O.V

Did she hear what I said and ice cream what is that about? Why did she become this happy, a minute ago she was upset? What is up with her?

"Ice cream huh?? It is almost dinner" I asked while I was really confused.

"Oh then I want ice cream after dinner!" She stated just like a child. She is so cute when she is like this.

So I wrap my arms around her waist and we walked down the stairs together and I noticed Hiroto was smiling brightly waiting for us. I wonder what he is thinking.

* * *

Hiroto P.O.V

Yay I saw father with mother coming down the stairs together and I guess mother wasn't upset anymore. I might have a brother or sister and grandpa doesn't have to do any spotting and plotting. I heard that if mother is happy then I will have brothers and sisters. I hope mother is happy everyday so I can be the oldest of lots of siblings. I had a bright smile on my small face! Takuma is going to come to the tennis convention with his parents so I hope I can play with him. Oh no that means father is going to go on and on about his ore sama stuff.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay and I know this chapter doesn't have any action. Well next chapter is the tennis convention where Ryoma and Sakuno meet again but will they be able to talk to each other?


	4. Long Time No See

The Past Is Back

Summary: Sakuno and Keigo Atobe are married with a son. Ryoma comes back and Atobe childhood friend appears after many years. What happens when Ryoma and Sakuno finally meet after 7 years?

Characters: Seigaku regulars, Sakuno, Ann, Hyotei regulars and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT or its character! But I wish to.

Chapter 4: Long time no see

* * *

Dazzling lights, sleek limos, stylish ball gowns and luminous flash from cameras encircling around which belonged to the paparazzis which are present at the Japan tennis convention.

"I, your host Akira, will be showing you tonight's highlights." the host started. "First off, we have Kawamura Takashi the owner of Kawamura sushi ~ famous internationally and serving our foods tonight. He went here with us to meet his old friends. The famous photographer, Fuji Shusuke ~ who has recently joined the Japanese tennis board. Tezuka Kunimitsu, who is ranked number 13 in the world of tennis, has been spotted walking upstairs towards Echizen Ryoma earlier. Then Echizen Ryoma, the Japan's top bachelor, successful, rich and known for some reason is still single?" the hosted added some naughtiness to his voice. "Also, Yukimura Seiichi is here with us tonight, after resting for a year and he is now talking with Sanada Genichirou, the next heir of Sanada Corporation, who also sponsored this tennis convention. We also thankful to have tonight's major sponsor, Atobe Keigo, the CEO of the Atobe Group together with his wife and son." Akira spoke over the microphone.

(A/N: all of them came with dates expect by Atobe and Ryoma. Since Atobe has Sakuno and Ryoma didn't bother)

"Ahh Yukimura, are you planning to return?" asked by the stoic Sanada.

"I have been resting and I have no idea yet when would I return," Replied with the ever smiling and sadist Yukimura, whose smile immediately sealed off the words which Sanada was going to add on.

**

* * *

**

"Fuji, I heard you are on the board. How is it? Congratulations! "Said the timid Taka san

Fuji looked around in search of a tennis racquet but he couldn't find any, though it was a tennis convention.

"It has been great Taka san and thank you for the lovely sushi tonight." The Sadist, humbly replied and started to walk to Tezuka.

"Sa.. Tezuka what do you think of Echizen now? I wonder what he is thinking? Do you think he will be shocked when he sees Sakuno chan? " Fuji said as he looked on Tezuka's expression, remain stoic.

"Ahh.. Echizen," Tezuka replied unsure.

"Captain and Fuji-sempai," Ryoma called as he nodded.

"Sa, Echizen...how is life? Ever thought of finding someone special tonight?" Fuji sadistically teased as Echizen's expression change.

"Fuji!" Tezuka said in a stern voice.

"No, Fuji-sempai. I don't need anyone else," Ryoma expressionless said which made Fuji and Tezuka let out a big sighed and shook their heads.

The doors open again and this time, Atobe and his family entered the hall. Ryoma's face changed dramatically just as Fuji predicted but for the wrong reasons. Ryoma's face changed as he saw the small figure that stood next to Atobe and Sakuno- their son Hiroto. While Atobe's face tensed up as he saw Ryoma eyeing at them. However, he still let out a smirk and keeps his composure. Sakuno was dressed in a long purple silk gown and next to her was her son, dressed in his small tuxedo that makes the little boy looked very cute.

* * *

The organiser of the party stood up on the stage and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for coming to this party. I hope you all have a great time. Thank you to all the Sponsors and your cooperation this year. Now, we will give the floor to Atobe Keigo, CEO of the Atobe Group of Companies." And the organizer handed the microphone to Atobe.

"Ore sama wishes to say many things but I'd rather keep it short. Ore sama wishes to thank all of you for a great tennis year. May all of you continue playing, supporting and enjoying tennis." Atobe said in a formal arrogant tone. "You are all lucky to receive Ore sama's gratitude." He added with his massive ego.

Many had groaned and comments such as :

"Not again...."

"He's ego got the size of Japan!"

"Che Monkey King,"

"Atobe is Atobe right?" Hiroto looked away and felt really embarrassed while Sakuno sighed.

"Thank you, Atobe-san and now I will introduce a special guest, Nakagawa Maiko, the Japanese representative from the international tennis committee." again the host announced.

"I heard, she rarely comes to functions and events like this. We're lucky to have her with us tonight." the host once more uttered.

As soon as Atobe heard the name he looked and studied the person who had the same name as his long lost childhood friend. The girl he loved and the only one who liked Ore-sama's words. She disappeared and shattered his heart. Nakagawa Maiko. The girl he could only play doubles with and that long black hair and brown eyes seemingly so familiar.

"Good Evening mina. I have seen the way all of you play tennis and this year I decided to come…because I wish to finally find something I left behind many years ago, the joy of playing tennis with someone. Please enjoy this party!" Maiko stated.

Everyone looked stunned as they did not expect her to say something so personal and they all looked confused.

* * *

Sakuno go out to get some air as she felt uncomfortable being near with Ryoma while Atobe decided to approach the lady to confirm her identity.

"It has been long, Mai chan..." said the proud Atobe, hesitatingly.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was hard to write. I didn't really know how to put it in words


	5. Reunions

The Past Is Back

Summary: Sakuno and Keigo Atobe are married with a son. Ryoma comes back and Atobe childhood friend appears after many years. What happens when Ryoma and Sakuno finally meet after 7 years?

Characters: Seigaku regulars, Sakuno, Ann, Hyotei regulars and others.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT or its character! But I wish to.

Chapter 5- Reunions

* * *

Normal POV

"It been a long time Oresama Kei hasn't it?" Nakagawa Maiko 'Mai' boldly stated.

"Yes it has Oresama is happy to see you too"

"It really seems like yesterday when we just playing husband and wife in your backyard" Chuckled Mai Chan.

"Don't remind me! Why was Oresama always playing the wife? Where have you been all this time?" Atobe asked.

"You were the wife because you acted as one just like you are now!" Mai chan said humorously and Atobe blushed.

"Oresama does not act like a wife and you're ……." Atobe was cut off

"The main company in Japan failed and we had to move to America and try to fix up the other companies before the others would fail. Father managed to save one of the companies that we owned but most of them were collapsed. I originally studied to help Father with the company but then he took a wrong move and the only we had bankrupted. After that I just didn't bother with business and went back to tennis. Tennis was my dream and I was going to win Grand Slams but then I was offered a job at the tennis association. I soon climb up the ladder of ranks and became a representative. Echizen Ryoma, Have you heard of him? He has amazing talent but suddenly he wanted to come back to japan. "

"Mai, are you telling Oresama that Echizen Ryoma is staying for good?" Atobe Replied

"Of course he is. Do you want me to introduce him to you?" Mai asked.

"No, can we stop talking about him. It sounds like you worship him or something" Atobe was definitely unhappy about this news.

"I do not worship him. How are you? What happened all these years?" Mai blushed.

"Oresama life after you left was good but lonely. Oresama lead the school tennis team and also married a beautiful person. We have a son too." Said Atobe very happily.

"So you have finally become a man! Introduce me to your wife and son. What Is his name?" asked a very excited Mai.

"Oresama was always a man. It was you who couldn't understand Oresama. No I will not let you corrupt my wife and son. Oresama need to leave. Ja."

* * *

Sakuno's POV

Ryoma looked so shocked but why? Didn't he know I was with Keigo? Why am I worrying over him? I should hate him.

"Mummy, are you ok?" My son called. I am almost did not notice. He little face resembles Keigo's so much but his expression is so innocent and sweet.

"Yes Mummy is ok! Are you having fun?" I had to reassure him nothing was wrong. Then I saw Ryoma's face and he was walking towards us.

"Hiroto, Go and find Daddy. Mummy needs to talk to someone. Go now" I had to get him out before Ryoma came.

I had to gather the courage to talk to him about my feelings.

"Ryoma Kun"

* * *

Ryoma's POV

I walked out to try and find Sakuno. I had found her talking to a child that looked like Monkey King. I can't believe she would marry him and even have a son.

"Ryoma kun" She called me in her sweet voice that I have missed so much.

"Sakuno, I never thought you would have a child. I thought you hated pain or did you not have a natural birth or is the child even yours?" I know you hated pain but how could you for Monkey King. I couldn't accept that you had a child with another man, that you slept and shared your body with someone but me. You were supposed to wait for me to love and cherish you for forever. You were going to be the mother of my children and my wife that I could show off.

"What are you talking about? Hiroto is mine and Keigo son! Pain, I have been through many types of pain. But the most painful thing in my life is not Hiroto's birth. It was you Echizen Ryoma. You do understand what I felt when you left me and the times I cried. After you left, everywhere I go I thought I saw you or heard your voice. It was driving me Crazy. The feeling of not being in your arms was so painful. My heart felt like it was ripped in half. I couldn't bear it anymore. At school everyone was talking about you. Some wanted to take your place in tennis, some missed you and some were happy you were gone. Sempai Tachi were all worried about you. I was! How could you just leave? No goodbye. I hate you, Echizen Ryoma. Why do you think you come back and act like nothing has changed? In fact everything has changed."

I could see she was angry and there were tears streaming from beautiful eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I saw the pain she was in by her expression. Just then I saw Monkey King pass me and hug Sakuno. That place was mine. How can he? Why? I don't know how long I stood there but I could not get her words other of my head.

* * *

A/N: I know very emotion. I wanted to put so much emotion into Sakuno feelings. I hope I used the right words.


End file.
